War Of Hormones - The Beast Within
by Ava Kricis
Summary: There were times when her kindness and brilliance stoked him into wanting to kiss her. Times where his mind would war whether he should deepen the kiss or if he should pull her closer, times when he wondered if the inside of her mouth tasted like her lips.
1. Chapter 1

**War of Hormones - The Beast Within**

 ** _What did that smirk across Betty's lips meant after her comment about "the beast within"? Could it have been caused by something she experienced before they entered the theater?_**

 ** _OK so… this was written over the course of two weeks, it started out as a one shot but I got carried away. I wanted it all to be written from Jughead POV… that didn't work out either. I am posting it though because I feel that it would be a waste not to, as, I am somewhat satisfied with it and also because I need feedback for betterment of future writing…as I feel Bughead is gonna be stuck with me for a while._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I'm just someone who has become Bughead trash… I do not own any of these complex and beautiful characters._**

 **Chapter 1: Realization**

Jughead sauntered across the walkway up to the Coopers front door; his raised fist went to make contact but was denied when the door swung open to a semi startled Alice Cooper.

He immediately went into the explanation of coming to pick up Betty but Mrs Cooper spoke over him hastily. He was only able to make out only bits and pieces of what she was saying and praised his IQ that he was smart enough to make sense of it.

The words upstairs, birthday, getting ready and meeting was enough for him to ascertain the situation before Mrs Cooper flew out the door; a flurry of blonde tresses and baby blue scarf tails.

He called up the stairs making his presence known to Betty who was apparently getting ready, as he tried forced his mind away from the gutter only to fail miserably when his imagination generated images of the leggy blonde in various stages of undress; a state his mind has frequently an unholy amount of time during the course of the pass week.

His more "raunchy" fantasies where Betty was involved were usually tame and tempered easily as he was not one to dwell on physical attractiveness, neither was he one that made his hormones govern his actions. There were times when her kindness and brilliance stoked him into wanting to kiss her. Times where his mind would war whether he should deepen the kiss or if he should pull her closer, times when he wondered if the inside of her mouth tasted like her lips; like strawberries and vanilla, times where he wondered what it would feel like to hold her so close that her warmth and radiance rub off on him.

Those were mostly the extent to which his imagination would take him, a few other times his human nature would betray him and he would indulge more stimulating images, images where her hand replaced his own, but those imaginings only stayed long enough to abate his body's need for release. It was a practice he tried very hard to avoid as he was somewhat ashamed to falling prey just like every other teenage boy.

He knew she was desirable by society's standards but he was him and he didn't conform to society's ideals. However, his recent discovery of just how physically appealing she was caused him to question how he viewed himself. What he discovered made him question his judgement on society and it values. It made him contemplate his humanity and try as he may he couldn't escape the most basic of human weakness.

It didn't help any, that he already held her in high esteem, no, what he discovered ignited a flame that burned so hot, he feared he would crumble to ash, what he discovered made him susceptible to the most vicious of fantasies. His thoughts have never ventured into territories where his body ached to consume her, his mind had never conjured the most sinful images it has begun to do for the past week and he found himself cursing and praising whatever force it was that put the plays in motion for:

 _That faithful night when she seemingly forgot to close her curtains and as he glanced towards her window; something that had become a habit ever since he became roommates with his red headed best friend, and saw what rooted in the spot he stood; bewitched by the view that greeted him, he couldn't do the decent thing and turn away, No, he remained and watched as Betty shimmied out of her skinny jeans, her blouse previously discarded, he watched her model a simple baby pink cotton bra and matching panties utterly unaware of her audience. His body's reaction was far from simple though, as his jaw fell open, his abdomen clenched and his pants tightened._

 _The light from her bedside lamp painted her skin a soft gold and his mouth watered with the thought of pressing his lips to her beautifully curved neck; to the appealing indents of her clavicle and to the plump supple skin of a surprisingly generous amount of cleavage; his fingers ached to skim the smooth, firm skin that stretched over her taut stomach and her perfectly rounded ass. He sighed with both relief and frustration when she dawned her pajamas and disappeared into the darkness when she switched off her lamp._

It was a sight that had woken something in him, something primal and fierce and he wanted her; he wanted to be with her in the most unabashedly intimate ways and for the first time he felt like what he had tried very hard to avoid being labelled as "the cliché teenage boy whose hormones ruled his existence".

He was pulled from his thoughts when Betty hollered for him to _'come up, she's almost done'_. He made his way to her room; pushed the door open and his breath hitched.

When she said almost done he thought she meant applying some form of makeup and or, accessories not- _I only have my blouse left to put on almost done._

 _ **No Beta… apologies for whatever errors there might be.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter now go to the next and the next then tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Affirmation**

Betty heard the quick intake of his breath and smirked triumphantly, an action that was seemingly lost on Jughead who was now fundamentally gaping at her.

She knew what she wanted and wasn't one to hold back in her pursuits although this particular venture came with more risk of embarrassment and subsequent failure she was reassured to proceed after watching the way Jughead was for the past few days, her confidence was renewed and she resigned to put a plan in motion.

She had noticed that Jughead was on edge around her for the past week, she couldn't fathom what had caused it as they usually confide in each other about the smallest of things. There were times when he seemed to be avoiding her and others where he did not leave her side. Times where she had to bring him back form spacing out, once where she thought he might be getting the flu seeing how flushed he was. She went as far as getting him medication but he refused it saying he was fine; she was on the verge of confronting him about his sudden unusual behaviour when she learned what his real affliction was:

 _They were in the office of The Blue and Gold going over details on their murder board when a particular piece of the puzzle near the bottom end of the panel appeared misplaced. Betty bent to unpin it as she asked Jughead if he knew how it got there but was met with silence; she turned her head to check if he was still on the desk behind her and what she saw was both a shocker and yet a welcoming surprised._

 _Jughead eyes were practically glued to her ass … THEE Jughead Jones was ogling her and from the full blown pupils to the way he was gnawing at his bottom lip while his knuckles went white with the effort at which he was gripping the desk, told Betty that, whatever was going on in his mind had to be something woefully sinful._

 _All the pieces fell into place seeing him like that, she now understood why their kisses were more frequent and more lingering only for him to pull away, making nonsense excuses as to why he should leave, or that time he practically jumped out of his skin when she rested her hand on his thigh while sitting together at lunch. Jughead Jones was more juvenile that she thought and she rejoiced in that discovery._

Betty unearthing of his less than platonic attraction to her, birthed confidence and reassurance she was semi-consciously seeking; as it was recently she had begun to muse over why he never showed any interest outside of sharing her company or the occasional kisses that were usually kept chased, she knew he was not the typical teenage boy and she praised him for it but she also couldn't deny that she wanted more, she loved his company and his intellect and his dry humour but she wasn't blind to how attractive he was and it kicked her juvenile hormones into high gear.

Discovering that he wasn't as non-pulsed as he made it seemed Betty decided that she wanted to pay him back. For all the times he made her run hot while he remained completely oblivious as to how he affected her. For all the times he'd look up through those long dark lashes or when one side of his lips pulled up into a smirk before he breaks into the most breath-taking smile or just the way he dresses, there was something about him an those suspenders.

All those things fuelled fanciful fantasies of what it would be like to explore a more physical side to their relationship but her true fantasies didn't start until after the second morning that he moved next door.

 _Betty wasn't used to the idea of her boyfriend living a few steps away and to the idea that he was just one glance away just like Archie has been her whole life. So imagine her surprise when she threw her curtains open to the staggering sight of Jughead Jones throwing on one of his infamous 'S' marked T-shirt as his close fitting black jeans sat low on his hips. A thin trail of dark hair lead from his navel and disappeared along with the V of hips into the waist of his jeans. He was totally ignorant of his spectator and if Betty didn't have a firm grip on the window sill, she was sure she'd undoubtedly fall out._

 _Jughead was HOT, not just a little hot but a whole OMIGAAD WTF HOT!, Betty was flabbergasted at how he could have hidden that beautifully sculpted torso and biceps that flexed with the light movements of pulling on his shirt; how could she not know that her boyfriend was a freaking walking talking Adonis?_

 _She never thought he was ruggedly handsome, no, she thought of him more as, beautiful. The raven crown of hair and the too long eyelashes that shaded sea green irises, his porcelain skin that freckled in a way that added to his loveliness, his broad lips and sharp nose. Those were features most girls envy._

 _She never thought that his angelic face and that body could go together but they did and because of the unexpectedness; it made him a whole new level attractive. It made her mind conjure images of the most erotic fantasies he and she had ever starred in, fantasies that weren't gentle in nature like they usually were but ones that were primal and all consuming. Seeing him like that encouraged her already lit fire to a brilliant raging flame; a flame she wanted him to quell as soon as possible since she feared imploding._

It wasn't her plan to seduce him at this particular moment but she couldn't deny the opportunity she was given and didn't think twice when she invited him up in the middle of her getting dressed, she thought it might be fun to ruffle his neatly laid feathers a little bit and she also thought it might be a good way to let him know that she was open to taking a more intimate step in their relationship.

What Betty didn't expect was for him to read her intentions so clearly or at least she assumed that's what was happening when he stalked forward; wrapped one hand around her waist while the other grab her by the nape of the neck; pulling her face to his; crashing their lips together.

 **Again… No beta… I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors :(**

 **Chapter 3 is explicitly rated M for Make sure you can take the M in LeMons :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Acknowledgement**

Jughead didn't know what possessed him but after seeing her smirk something in him snapped and his actions that followed was driven on pure primal instincts. Before he could reign in his emotions he had Betty flushed against him and was dominating her mouth in the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared.

He silently thanked whatever force it was that made him stop long enough to apologize to her for his caveman like behaviour; an unnecessary one it was though as she rebuffed his apology by grabbing a handful of his jacket; dragged him back against her and sealed their lips again, this time taking control of the kiss, this time she was the one to suck his bottom lip into her mouth, she was the one nibbling and soothing.

He was ecstatic than she seemed to have wanted this type of intimacy as much as he did, it made him giddy with excitement. An elation he showed by slanting his mouth against her; deepening the kiss as her lips part to accept his wondering tongue _._ The action drew a whimper from Betty forcing him to hold back a groan. The enthusiasm and intensity of their kiss robbed his awareness and he only realized their location when the back of his knees hit the edge of Betty's bed. His lips lost contact with hers for only a fraction of a second as he sat taking her with him; triggering her to straddle his hips. He could feel the heat from her centre through her jeans and she captures his moan with one of her own as she grounded her hips into him; his hardness pressing against her in the most gratifying way.

Their need for oxygen forces her to leave his mouth and she cursed the lost but was quickly abated when his lips latched onto the spot where her neck met her shoulder, she keened at the sensations that went rippling through her. It was a feeling that was new to her and the thought of newness reminded her of how virginal she was but before nerves could diminish her desire, Jughead capturing one mound of her full breast and expertly running his thumb over the hardened peak made her bold again, bold enough not to care about the desperate moan that left her throat, bold enough not to care about how wanton she seemed pushing herself into his hand seeking more, bold enough to reach behind her and undo the hooks to let the lacy pastel pink material fall away.

He reeled at the sight of her perfectly rounded breasts as the taut rosy nipples beckoned to be tasted and tasted he did, inciting the most delicious moans and whimpers from a writhing Betty. Her hands grasp at the hem of his sweater forcing him to stop the sweet assault on her wanting body so that he could discard the offending material. He was about to return to his earlier ministrations when she got of his lap making him look up at her inquiringly but he immediately got the answer he sought when she locked eyes with him; bit into her full bottom lip; unfasten the button to her jeans and hook her fingers into the waist.

He watched in awe as she slowly push the material down; revealing lacy panties matching to that of her bra. He grew harder watching her revealed inch after inch of smooth creamy thighs. He could see how turned own she was by the dampness that darkened the material at the junction of her thighs and his mouth watered. His mind created images of his head between her thighs; tasting her; licking her dry and he groaned like a wounded animal. Betty shocked him out of his lust driven haze by taking his hand and pulling him to stand whilst wearing a wicked smirk.

She sighed appreciatively as she admired his naked torso and his ego along with another part of his anatomy swelled to infinitesimal proportions but his undoing nearly came when she hooked a finger in the waist of his jeans and boxers then whispered in the most sinful voice; _your turn._

The look on his face must have been one of bewilderment because Betty voiced her consent in the most beautiful sensual way he could ever imagined it. _I want you Juggie, all of you, I want to share this with you, just as much as you want to share yourself with me. I want to know what you feel like inside me, you and no one else._

He did not know it but her consent and confession seem to be what he was waiting for because her words spurred him to pull her face to his; embracing her lips in a soul consuming kiss. It was slow and sensual, not torrid as their previous ones so far but all that changed when Betty hand found its way into his hair knocking his signature beanie off as she grabbed a fistful of his dark locks, his eyes practically rolled back into his head at the sensation it caused. She took advantage of the gasp it prompted and sucked his tongue into her mouth. It sent him into a lust induced frenzy and before he could dictate his actions, he'd already picked her up, encouraged her legs to fall around his hips and had her pinned beneath him on her bed. His body moved off its own accord, as if it was something he had done numerous times. He had her a squirming, mewling mess as he networked open mouth kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

His lips only stopped their assault when he reached the waist of her panties; he rose up on his knees as he worked them down legs, leaving her completely bare to him and he thought it only fair to even the playing field when a blush spread across her cheeks. It was her turn to watch him strip and he couldn't help another ego trip when her eyes widen at the sight of his length. He returned to the welcomed position between her legs; he returned to ravishing her mouth as his fingers stopped to tweak her nipples then journeyed to her wet heat. He found her slick with desire; a desire that awed him; one that he wanted to explore. His thumb brushed against her bud and a tortured sigh left her lips as she ground up into his hand in search of more and more he gave.

She didn't care about how wanton she seemed, his every touch was adding kindle to her ferociously lit fire and she wanted him more than she ever wanted anything. His fingers were buried deep inside her; his thumb pressing tight circles onto her clit causing her legs to tremble as coils of sinful pleasure twisted in her gut on the brink of unravelling with the slightest touch. His lips leave the spot he was marking on her neck to capture a straining nipple and she falls apart.

He see and feels what he has done to her and it makes him impossibly hard and leaking. He almost finishes when she reached down; wrapped her hand around him stroking him before she tugged his length to press against her entrance.

Every fibre of his being wanted to plunge into her but he thanked god for the rational part of his mind that remained and he paused long enough to ask _are you sure_ and waited long enough to hear her reply of _I've never been more sure of anything, now make me yours Jug._ He thanked God again when she answered a question he didn't remember to ask: _I'm on the pill and I trust you Jug, now please, don't make me wait any longer._ She rotated her hips into his impatiently and he was burning again; he needed to be one with her.

He guided himself into her wet heat as slowly as he could muster; afraid of hurting her but she nodded her head indicating for him to continue when he met resistance. He filled her and waited with gritted teeth; waited for her to loosen the grip her teeth had on her bottom lip; waited for her to press her hand to his lower back and grind up into him, making him know that it was ok to move and he did; at a slow pace until her discomforted whimpers turned in chorus of yes's and oh gods and pleas for him to go faster and he did but she wanted more and when she grabbed his neck; pull his face to her; look him dead the eyes and growled _harder jug please, I can take it._ He snapped, Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door was practically begging him to fuck her and who was he to deny her.

Watching him above her was all sorts of maddening, the way he moved, the way he felt inside her was heavenly. She wanted more and she pleaded for him to give her more but what he gave wasn't enough. She knew he was holding back to spare her. She knew he had more to him. The way he had looked at her over the past week told her that he wanted to do more to her than he was doing right now and she wanted it; she wanted to see what his fantasies were made of. Betty's inhibitions were lowered the second he marched up to her and consumed her mouth in the most delicious kissed they'd ever shared so it didn't take much mental persuasion for her to tell him exactly what she wanted, she commanded him to go harder and he snapped. Jughead sealed his lips to her; invading her mouth and enticing her tongue to battle his before he pulled away, raising up on his knees; taking her hips with him, hip grasp firm enough to leave marks and he slams into her. Her back arches off the bed and she mewls as her fingers found purchase in the damp sheets below her. He drives into her over and over until she became a moaning, writhing, trembling mess.

He watched her and what he was doing to her and it was the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on, as if her tight walls and undulating her hips wasn't enough, the sight of Betty enjoying him pulls him right to the edge but he refused to finish without her. They are both desperate for the ultimate release and their actions spoke to it. His thrusts became impossibly deeper hitting a spot inside her that made her flutter against him; another thrust and she clamped down around him; her back bows off the bed; his name a reverent prayer falling form her lips and he could not hold on if he wanted to. No, he lets go; her name a strangled growl escaping his throat.

Jughead falls against her, inconsiderate to the thought that he might be crushing her as she held onto him; heavy breaths and small shocks rocking both of them as they come down from the ultimate rapture.

Its later when he's holding her to his side; her head laid over his heart; their breathing returned to normal and the euphoria has waned did Betty remember why Jughead entered her room in the first place and she looks up at him; a lazy smiled gracing his lips, a smile that turned into a grin when she whispered _Happy birthday Juggie._ Their eyes remained on each other's, holding words that both of them was sure held the meaning of how they felt towards the other but no words came, just smiles that says _I know_.

After shy glances, small giggles, slight lingering touches and small kisses, they managed to get cleaned up, dressed and ready to leave the house for their movie date, something Betty persuaded Jughead to still do after he argued he found a better birthday tradition but she appeased him; promising that he could have both things as tradition, the new found one even without special occasions and that was all it took.

They fell into a new comfort with each other, so contented that Betty did not feel the need to filter her words when he questioned her taste in movies. He has seen hers and she him, so when she replied that she was all about the beast within all he could do was muster a smile, while he silently mused that they should leave early; find a place for them to be alone and show her how much more of a beast he could be.

 **END ;)**

 **Reviews are more than welcomed. This is my first Riverdale/Bughead Fic and I'm still finding my bearings…. I am a complete and true amateur where authoring is concerned but I have fun putting my thoughts in writing even more so about things that I like.**

 **This is unbeta'd and I've tried very hard to correct all mistakes but I fear there still might be errors, if so… blame me.**

 **If you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all… thank you.**

 **For everyone else I hope this is somewhat a satisfying read.**


End file.
